


Too Much of a Good Thing

by redundant_angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: Crowley surprises Aziraphale by hanging Mistletoe all over his bookshop, only it backfires.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 106
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/gifts).



> Written for the Ineffable Husbands Christmas Advent Calendar Challenge. My prompt was Mistletoe.

It was the week before Christmas and Aziraphale was busy. Not busy decorating the tree or wrapping gifts, but rather busy making sales. His bookshop was full to the brim with customers and he’d processed more sales today than he’d had all month. The angel had considered closing up shop and hustling everyone out before any more books made their way out the door, but in the spirit of the season, he’d decided against it.

He was in the midst of tidying up a section of children’s books which had been strewn across the floor by a rambunctious child when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Heaving a sigh, Aziraphale climbed to his feet only to find himself face to face with a certain red-haired demon.

“Crowley! What are you doing here?”

Crowley didn’t reply. Instead, he pulled Aziraphale into a passionate kiss, heating up all of Aziraphale’s senses at once. 

“Goodness, what brought that on?”

Crowley shrugged. “Do I really need a special occasion to want to kiss you?”

“Of course not. Although, now I'm under the distinct impression that you've gone and done something sinful and you're worried I won’t like it.”

“Can't a handsome demon kiss his favorite angel without being accused of having an ulterior motive?"

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Well, I can’t just close up shop now that you’re here… as much as I might want to. It’s Christmas and my customers are depending on me.” He beckoned Crowley towards the corner of the shop and went about making himself some tea. “Something to drink?

“Since you offered, I wouldn't mind a glass of Brandy,” said Crowley, slinking after Aziraphale with a come-hither look in his eye he knew Aziraphale was particularly weak for.

“Coming right up.” Aziraphale crossed the floor towards the antique liquor cabinet. As he reached for the bottle of brandy, he once again found himself being swept up into Crowley’s arms. This time, the demon took his time, drawing the kiss out until Aziraphale was left breathless and flushed, and yearning for more. Only his shop was quite definitely still open. 

“Crowley-- what on earth has gotten into you?”

Crowley pointed towards the ceiling. “Look up.”

Bewildered, Aziraphale followed Crowley’s gaze upwards towards the rafters, and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Mistletoe. It hung from the rafters in generous bouquets, tied tightly by red ribbon. It was _everywhere_. Strategically placed so that no matter where Aziraphale might go in his shop, he would be standing under a bouquet of mistletoe.

“Viscum album,” Crowley explained with excitement. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“My word. Crowley… where did you get all this?” 

“I grew it myself, as, you know, an experiment. It wasn’t growing fast enough and I was worried it wouldn’t be ready in time for Christmas, so I may have been a bit too stern with it. Next thing I knew, I had more mistletoe than I knew what to do with. So… I thought I’d surprise you.” He leaned and kissed the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth. “Probably one of the best ideas I’ve had yet.”

“Oh, my love.” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand in the palm of his own and squeezed. “You don’t need to put up mistletoe to get kisses from me. I’ll happily kiss you as many times as you like! In fact, I believe we have about six thousand years worth of kisses to make up for.”

“Yeah...but your shop is open and I know how you feel about PDA-”

“PD... what?”

“Public displays of affection.”

Aziraphale made a face.

“See what I mean?” teased Crowley. He watched Aziraphale’s expression carefully. “You want me to take it down, don’t you.”

The angel sighed. He poured out a glass of brandy and handed it Crowley. “Well... seeing as you’ve gone to all this trouble, and the mistletoe does look so lovely and festive hanging all about the shop... I’ll make an exception.”

Crowley smiled. “Yeah?”

“Well, what are you waiting for, you sneaky serpent?” Aziraphale strategically positioned himself directly beneath the bouquet of Mistletoe. “You had better get to work!”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Crowley leaned in and met Aziraphale’s lips with his own. The angel deepened the kiss, drawing Crowley’s lithe body fast against him. 

“Cooee, Mr. Fell?” called out a familiar voice. “Are you there?”

Crowley and Aziraphale broke apart so fast that Crowley spilled his brandy all down the front of his shirt. Aziraphale hurried out from behind the stacks.

“Oh there you are, love,” Madam Tracy said with a smile. She looked at Aziraphale's kiss-bitten lips suspiciously. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Oh, not at all, Madame Tracy. "I was just, uh, rearranging some books.” Aziraphale hurriedly picked up a pile of books and headed over to his First Editions section to fuss with a few of the volumes. Tracy followed him over. Right above their heads, hanging from the ceiling, was a bouquet of mistletoe. It did not go unnoticed. 

“Oh goodness me,” Tracy cooed. “It looks like you owe someone a kiss!”

Crowley scurried over to peer around the bookshelf. Aziraphale looked up at the bouquet of mistletoe and groaned. He straightened his bow-tie and smoothed out his waistcoat, smiling kindly at Tracy. “Well, I suppose rules are rules,” he sighed.

“Oh, Mr. Fell!” giggled Tracy, as Aziraphale kissed her chastely on the cheek. Crowley seethed.

“There’s so much mistletoe in here,” Tracy exclaimed. She winked and leaned in conspiratorially. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

Aziraphale looked like a deer in the headlights. “I beg your pardon, Madame Tracy?”

“Didn’t you know, dearie? Mistletoe is commonly associated with fertility.”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Crowley growled as he rounded the corner. He snapped his fingers and all the mistletoe disappeared. He side-eyed Tracy. “Shop’s closed. Get your coat angel. We’re going to be late for our dinner reservations!”

Aziraphale nodded, picking up on Crowley’s hint. “Ah, yes, right. I completely forgot. I’d forget my head next!” He began to usher the remaining customers out of the shop.

Madame Tracy followed them towards the door. “But-”

“Sorry, dear. We reopen tomorrow at eight!”

“Merry Christmas,” Crowley said as he slammed the door behind a very confused Madame Tracy. Finally, the bookshop was empty, and they could be alone.

“Crowley, did you know that Mistletoe was associated with fertility?” Aziraphale asked.

“You can’t trust the druids, angel. What do they know, anyway?" Crowley slipped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “Now... where were we?” 

“I believe you were kissing me senseless, dear.”

Crowley grinned. “Ah yes. Just where I wanted to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to all writers. Write what you feel. Do what you love. And don't let anyone tell you differently. ♡
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!


End file.
